


I ain't saying he's a Gold Digger

by TheBeautifulMew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Past Winmin, Past mikaani, Porn With Plot, Possible Aruani, Possible Erwin/Hange, Smut, Sugar Daddy AU, Teasing, gold digger AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulMew/pseuds/TheBeautifulMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren jaeger lived an easy life. Finding a new sugar daddy to pay the bills was easy with his looks. But that all changes when he meets the famous movie director, Levi Ackerman</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ain't saying he's a Gold Digger

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if I should continue or visit my tumblr, TheBeautifulMew

Eren stared at the olive sitting in the bottom of the martini glass. He quickly scoped the floor for anyone who seemed in need of his.... Specialties. It wasn't a pleasant life that he lived, but it paid the bills.  
He suddenly spotted a short man in a black shirt and holy shit he was fine.   
Pale, wearing glasses, handsome, probably good in bed. Just the way Eren preferred them. With a small smirk Eren stood up and made his way over to the man. 

"Why hello there handsome, what brings you here?" Eren practically purred into the shorter mans ear. 

The man stiffened and turned to face Eren, and suddenly relaxed and smirked back.  
"Beautiful people like you bring me here if you must know. By the way, The names Levi." 

Levi held out his hand and Erens jaw dropped.

"Levi as in Levi Ackerman?" He asked, quickly closing his jaw and shaking the offered hand. 

"One in the same sweet cheeks. So are we staying here or?" Levi motioned to the door. 

Eren followed Levi outside, still awestruck. Levi Ackerman was a famous movie director, and he had just complimented Eren.   
"Close your mouth, we aren't even in a vehicle yet" Levi said with a smirk.

With experienced hands Eren stroked over Levi.  
"Well let's hurry up then." He said with a purr.   
Levi quickly drove them to his house, and within minutes Eren was sprawled out naked on his bed.


End file.
